The present invention relates generally to central air conditioners, heat pumps and the like, and more particularly, to condenser units for such central air conditioners, heat pumps, and like systems.
Central air conditioning and heat pumps systems of the type used in connection with residential and light commercial typically include a condenser unit located outside and an evaporator unit located inside the space whose temperature is to be controlled. Conventional condenser units include a cabinet housing a fan, an electric motor to drive the fan, a compressor, a heat exchanger and associated piping and valves. Additionally, the cabinet defines a control box housing electrical components, for example a capacitor and electronic controls. A control box cover is removeably attached to the cabinet.
To service the controls and electrical equipment, a service technician removes the control box cover. In some prior art designs, the control box is located in a side panel of the cabinet. In other prior art designs, the control box is located in a comer of the unit. In either design, the electrical components are typically mounted on a vertical surface. As a result, the viewing angle for diagnostics is limited and it is often difficult for the service technician to view information provided on component labels, for example the capacitor without removing the component and its mounting bracket from the wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a condenser unit having a control box wherein the electrical components housed therein are readily viewable and accessible for service.
The condenser unit of the present invention includes a control box having a support shelf having a sloping surface on which electronic components are mounted. The support shelf may also include a vertical surface, depending from the sloping surface, to which a capacitor may be mounted so as to extend generally horizontally beneath the sloping surface of the support shelf.